1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-like conductor including a detection electrode on a viewing side and a detection electrode on the opposite side thereto, which are formed of thin metal wires in a mesh shape, respectively, and a touch panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a touch panel display or the like, a touch panel sensor composed of a sheet-like conductor such as a conductive sheet including a mesh-like detection electrode having a two-layer structure and formed of thin metal wires has been used (for example, refer to JP2011-175967A).
In JP2011-175967A, there are disclosed an invention of a conductive sheet having a substrate, a first conductive portion that is formed on one principal surface of the substrate using thin metal wires, and a second conductive portion that is formed on the other principal surface of the substrate using thin metal wires, and the fact that a line width of the thin metal wire of the first conductive portion (the line width of the first conductive pattern) is the same as a line width of the thin metal wire of the second conductive portion (the line width of the second conductive pattern).